The Lady In Waiting
by aureusangel
Summary: Daggum it, why did I have to be king? I hated all of the numerous responsibilities. Not only that, I had to get married to some foreign princess in six months. “Kiss good bye your freedom, brother.” Redid Chapter 3 Must READ!
1. Chapter 1

So I have come up with another story. Hmm...anyway, give me yalls feed back.

The Lady-in-Waiting

Tami Walker

Summary: Daggum it, why did I have to be king? I hated all of the numerous responsibilities. Not only that, I had to get married to some foreign princess in six months. "Kiss bye your freedom, brother."

Chapter 1

Just Do It

_Five minutes. _

Five minutes until this dratted meeting was over. Five minutes until I could do something instead of sitting on my rear listening to old politicians drone on about the importance of something or another. Five minutes until I could actually say something what was on my mind to anybody. Five minutes until I could see Lady Marguerite and her three sisters.

Five blasted minutes!

"…And today we have some important news for you, sire." Councilor Dyrren said suddenly as he collected his papers on the table.

I wasn't really listening. Instead, I was staring out the nearby window and drumming my fingers.

"Sire?" Councilor Dyrren said sternly.

I looked up. When did he start speaking to me? Smiling, I cleared my throat, and, raising my eyebrows in a kingly manner, asked deeply,

"Yes, Lord Dyrren?"

I ignored everyone's reaction—gawking at me because I hadn't been listening that much. I was only nineteen after all. Too young to be King but because of dramatic circumstances, received the crown. If the aged ambassadors and councilors had a problem with my teenage ways, then they had to take it up with a King.

Lord Dyrren rolled his eyes but caught himself in action when he noticed me peering at him coldly. Another thing you learn from being a politician and a man of power, you learn to intimidate people. Lord Dyrren quickly put on his politician masque. He looked at me sharply like nothing had happened.

"Yesterday, I received news, milord, that will be of great importance to you and everyone." Lord Dyrren said slowly twirling his thick white hair around his finger. He hesitated to go on, probably waiting for my reply.

Sighing, I looked up at the sundial. My five minutes had passed. This meeting was supposed to be over. Frustrated, I ran my hand through my hair.

"Just finish your news, blast it!" I said shortly.

Everyone caught their breath. Obviously, they weren't used to Kings acting how I did. Lord Dyrren cleared his throat and continued,

"Ahem. The news I received concern you in your…personal life, per se." He inquired. I pricked up my ears. Personal life? What concerned my personal life? Narrowing my eyes, I bid him to continue.

"I received a letter from Kreeira," He said pulling out a thick piece of parchment from his bulky pile of paper, "From their King. Here milord, I think this will interest you."

Lord Dyrren handed me the letter. My hands shook. Kreeira. What did Kreeira want to do with me? For heaven's sake, we were at war with them! Ever since I was a little boy, bloody battles were going on everywhere. Even when my father was a boy, the war continued. What did the blasted King want anyway?

Frowning, I unfolded the letter, and caught my breath. It read:

_Beloved King of Bruinen, Son of the Late King, Fyrren IV, Hero of the People, and Emperor of the Barons,_

_Greetings._

_It has come across my attention that this bloody war must end. What my grandfather did fifty years ago is the past. I would never ever do such a thing again. I know that you are a noble King as was your father. I knew him when we were children before the war started. There is no reason for the war anymore. As I said before, past is past._

_Now, regarding families, friends, and loved ones with beloveds that have been killed in the war. I sympathize them as I do my own people. The bitterness towards each other must stop now or it never will._

_Since we haven't been able to agree on political (economical) terms, I have devised a new plan that hopefully you will agree to. I am a family man with three wives and many children. My eldest daughter, Alarimin, who is a year younger than you, is ready to be married. She is beautiful beyond imagination. I assure you that if you accept my proposition, you will be a happy man…_

I stopped reading, my heart racing. I already knew what he was going to say. He wanted to arrange a marriage with his daughter. "_Beautiful beyond imagination." _Many Kings have told me such about their daughters but had lied. All they wanted was some power.

However, this was a different case. The thought of ending this blasted war would be sweet to the taste. Families could be together once again; sons with their fathers, husbands with their wives; and mothers with their sons. I sighed heavily and closed my eyes, rubbing my temples.

What would my father do? What would…Ughhh…I knew the answer but…

"Well, milord." Lord Dyrren asked.

I looked up at him sharply.

"Yes. I will be married to the princess only to end the war. Send him my regards, thanks, and my answer." I said shortly and suddenly stood up. "I will be with my brother."

With that, I stomped out of the hall scowling. Marriage. Poor Lady Marguerite. She would be devastated. Oh well, I guess that just comes with being King. You have to make necessary sacrifices no matter how much it hurts. You just do it. That's all there is.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so this is a quick update. I'm enjoying this story and I can't wait for it to actually delve into the plot, though I am still unsure what I'm going to do. I can't decide if I want to incorporate it with a fairy tale or just make up my own. Anyone with thoughts on this who tell me will be greatly appreciated.**

**Speaking of people who I appreciate right now. Thank you my three reviewers. Your reviews seriously made my day. They reviews were great and inspiring! And what's more, I adore your stories more than anything! Oh, that brings up the other subject I want to clarify. Last chapter was really short and I wrote it really quickly. I just had come up with the idea so some things might seem too rushed and too confusing. I was told that my heading for the letter on the last chapter was a bit confusing. I reread it and decided myself that if I didn't know what was going on, I would be confused. Basically, it just means that our main character who had just become King was still known as the son of the late King. Since Kreeira had been at war with them, they probably wouldn't really get all the information down. I hope this makes since.**

**Also, our main character's quick reply that he agreed to be married is because he was avrigated from the long meeting, and that he knew he had to say yes. I hope that answer's yall's questions. Anyway, now to the chapter!  
**

The Lady In Waiting

Tami Walker

Chapter 2

Brotherly love?

I found my brother out in the archery range practicing with his friends. They were huddled around together watching my brother as he notched and arrow and then let it go with a _twang_. I caught my breath as it suddenly crashed into the target going through the bull's eye. Unbelievable. I shook my head in disbelief. The only reason why I wasn't at war was because I couldn't fight worth anything. My brother was preparing (he would've made an excellent marksman) but now that I was going to be marrying the _enemy _princess, the war was over…hopefully.

I stood in the courtyard watching my brother shoot some more arrows before I decided to walk down to the range. My brother saw me coming and waved me over, his tanned face bright and happy.

"Devyn!" He yelled at me. All of his friends turned around, and seeing who my brother was calling, bowed low. I bit my lip from laughing—they looked really silly. My brother kicked one of them in the shin. They all stood up normally and looking bewildered at why my brother would kick at them.

"Hey, guys." I said.

My brother picked up his bow and arrows and made his way towards me. His friends trailed behind him whispering amongst them. I shook my head slightly. What dolts. As my brother walked near me, I turned my attention back to him.

"Fredrick, you got some good shots." I complimented as we started walking back to the castle.

My brother shrugged his shoulders.

"Yeah. Johnny," He jerked his head towards his friends, "told me that there is a competition coming up to win some lady's hand if you win. I was just practicing for it." He grinned from ear to ear.

"Oh." I muttered. My brother was a ladies' man and at every chance he could get tried to win a ladies' hand in marriage but that usually never happened because he wasn't the most charming fellow when it came to flirting.

Fredrick suddenly stopped. He tugged my arm. I looked at him bewildered. What the heck was he doing? However, he answered my question immediately.

"Lunch is ready in the kitchens. Go on and eat. Devyn and I'll catch up." Fredrick said smiling cheesily at his friends who stared at him like he was a mad man.

I raised my eyebrows. Fredrick never dismissed his "friends" (more like fan club). He was a very arrogant person by nature and just loved all the attention that he received from his _friends. _

His friends gave me a dirty look before heading off towards the kitchens. I heard a couple say some nasty things about Fredrick and I but I didn't mention it to my brother. He acted like he didn't hear anything.

"So, anyway, why did you come find me?" Fredrick asked. Obviously, this is what he wanted to talk about the whole time.

I sighed.

"Well…"

"Is it about Kreeira and the princess?" Fredrick suddenly said a sly grin on his face.

I gawked at him. How in the world did he know about…

"Wait a second. Did you write the King?" I growled. The King of Kreeira wasn't very, from what I heard, very bright when it came to leadership. Now that I think about it, it made sense that Fredrick or someone would come up with this idea because the King of Kreeira would never come up with an idea on his own.

Fredrick looked at me as innocent as possible but since he couldn't hide a lie real well, I knew that he did.

"Fredrick!" I cried folding my arms.

"What?" He mumbled.

I gave him a dirty look.

"How long have you been planning this?" I snapped.

He, not the brightest cream of the crop, counted seven on his fingers.

"Oh about since you've been King." He smiled even broader.

I swear, he liked torturing me with his weird idea of cruelty. The next thing, though, that he said really blew me off.

"Actually, I asked father about it. He didn't like the idea so once you were coroneted, I wrote the letter. IT took them awhile to agree of course. And, I wrote your answer back a week ago. I just received this letter." Fredrick said pulling out another letter from the King of Kreeira.

"I'm not reading it." I stubbornly said. I was too angry even to look at him. He shrugged.

"It doesn't matter really."

"Why?"

"Because, the princess is going to be here in a fort night. You'll be married in six months." He said almost skipping.

Before I knew it, I punched him on the face. He fell flat on his ground, unexpecting violence from his "pansy" brother. I looked at my fist. I stood there panting, and then I glanced down at my brother staring at me with horror.

"Devyn." He muttered crawling back on his feet, "What was that for?"

I shrugged,

"Because you deserved it. Nobody ever plays with my life like that!" I snapped.

He raised his eyebrows.

"I'm sorry but I thought that that was the best way to end the war. Besides, you would have never agreed to it." He said rubbing his read-turning-blue eye. I bit my lip. He looked horrid. What had I just done?

I glanced at him feeling all a sudden really sorry that I just hit my brother. He was my best friend after all. Never before in all my life did I ever think of hurting my brother...and now...I shook my head, debating with myself. Today just wasn't normal. For heaven's sake, I just found out I was to be married and it was my brother who came up with the idea! I ran my hand through my hair (I always did that when I was thinking hard or stressed). Then it hit me. My brother didn't do anything wrong, he was just trying to make everyone happy--me, my people, and the Kreeirian people. He could only do so much since he was only the prince. I sighed. Finally, I said,

"I'm…I'm sorry…" I whispered looking away. My emotions were going hay-wire today. Seriously, I was bipolar: punching my brother one moment and then begging for forgiveness the next. I sighed. My head hurt real bad. Where was Lady Marguerite when you needed her?

"It's okay. If our positions changed, I would've done the same." Fredrick said cheerfully. Fredrick always was able to make things more cheerful than what they really were. He was a one happy fellow with a big toothy smile that made everyone snicker when they first see it.

"Yeah," I snorted, "Instead, I would've been trying to stop all the letters that you would send to girls asking them for their hand in marriage."

Fredrick laughed his cheeks slightly pink.

"Maybe." He muttered.

Before I knew it, he put his arm around my shoulders and squeezing them tightly. I think he knew that I was really stressed (why else would I punch him for?) and needed to be cheered up because he suddenly said,

"Kiss good bye your freedom, brother. You're going to be a married man soon!" He said loudly.

I rolled my eyes when some one screamed.

Just a head of us stood Lady Marguerite with her sisters staring at me in horror. Her face was white and her hands shook. Tears steamed down her face. Suddenly, she ran towards me like a wild woman, screeching and wailing.

Oh bother. Obviously she just found out about my arrangement. Gulping and smiling slightly, I pushed Fredrick away from me (he was laughing by the way). Hell was on the loose and it was coming right at me!

Oh Crap. Stupid Marriage. Stupid…stupid…**Argghhhhh**

**--------------------------------**

**A/N: How did yall like it. It is a bit longer so that's real good. Next chapter, obviously, is going to be about Lady Marguerite. It should be entertaining. The next chapter, I think, will be harder to write. I'll have to think a lot on it. Anyway, 'till next time! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay everyone. I redid this chapter because my original one, I didn't like. So this is a redo and I am pretty happy with it. Anyway, you'll find out soon why it's called the Lady in Waiting. Soon enough, I hope. However, for right now, the woman Devyn falls for is NOT marguerite. She wasn't even going to be part of my story until everyone kept bringing her up! **

The Lady In Waiting

Chapter 3

Oh bother. What is it about women and me? I swear…The last time I was in a relationship, it ended with her clawing my face because she saw me with…ah…another woman. Hey, I'm King (or Prince then). She couldn't say what I could or not do. Besides, I had to build up my social skills. Right? I still have the claw mark on my right cheek. It's very feint but it's still there. When my father found out, he just sent her away to some convent. I heard lately that she ran away with some stable boy. Oh well.

So, what was with Lady Marguerite? I didn't do anything. Nothing! I swear. Instead of trying to kill me, she should kill my brother. _He _was the one who came up with this blasted deal.

Marriage. Bah! I didn't even want to get married until I was way, way older. I still could have my fun but wouldn't have to be stuck with one woman until I was ancient and with a gray beard.

"Marguerite…hey…uhm…relax?" I said scratching the back of my head and smiling as sweetly as possible.

She lowered her hands—claws more like. Jeez, where did she get those crazy long red nails? I hated it when she stared at me with her feisty blue eyes that seemed to read every secret you had. She raised her nicely curvy eyebrows and put her hands on her round hips (what? Just noticing…)

"Devyn, don't give me that, I'm-so-innocent crap." She snapped harshly.

I shook my head. Why? Why? Why? Women were a curse! I think I'm going to go buy an island and hide there forever without the cursed women that flock me like no other!

Before I could respond carefully so she wouldn't claw me, Fredrick jumped in has jovial as possible. He put his arm around my shoulders tightly (I tried to shake him off but he was too determined) and flashed a smile.

"Oh, Marguerite, you're really over reacting. See here, Devyn saw the beautiful portrait of the Princess of Keeira and just couldn't help…fall in love. HE wrote the King immediately demanding his daughter. Oh yes, your secret love for Devyn is ruined now." Fredrick said as lightly as possible.

Oh, I swear, I could've killed him right there. Well, instead of stabbing him, I elbowed him hard in his gut forcing a smile. He choked on his own breath (possible?). Lady Marguerite looked at us and sighed like she was just about to punch me hard. I wasn't afraid of her punches—I was afraid of her daggum, freakish long sharp nails!

"Well…" I said chewing on my lip, "It's really not like that…See…"

"Devyn, shut up," Marguerite snapped, "You're just a lying, deceitful pig who plays on innocent ladies like me!"

"INNOCENT!" I snorted. I pointed my finger in her face, "You're innocent?! Wasn't it just yesterday that I saw you walking with Mr. Hotshot from south of here? Hmm? Holding hands?"

Marguerite's jaw dropped.

"You…saw…us?" She whispered fingering her ring on her hand.

I nodded.

Fredrick looked up at me and Marguerite.

"Wait a second. You both are cheating on each other?" Fredrick said.

"Shut up, Fredrick." Marguerite and I snapped at the same time.

"That's not fair!" Marguerite said, "That was only once I've _cheated _on you! What about all of your affairs you have had with your mother's ladies-in-waiting!?"

Now it was my turn to shut up. Okay, so maybe I did get around a bit but hey, they were the ones coming up to me! It was never my intention to start a…relationship.

"Uhm, Marguerite, they forced him." Fredrick pointed out.

"How can you force some one—"

"Because, you're not a guy, so you don't understand when someone comes up to you and…"

"Oh." Marguerite said, "You could've run away!"

"Maybe the first time and the second but the third, never." I said.

There, that's the truth. It really wasn't my fault. Stupid hormones. Why couldn't people just be sensible and leave guys a lone?

"So why were you with _him?_" I accused vehemently.

Marguerite rolled her eyes.

"We grew up together." She huffed crossing her arms, "He was off in ward—" Sniff "and just got back…we uh…anyway, we hadn't seen each other in a couple years. It was nice to catch up."

I leaned over and whispered to Fredrick,

"Really, catch up."

We both snorted into laughter. I noticed Marguerite gave both of us a nasty look. Oh well. She could do that all she wanted. It didn't hurt me.

"Ouch!" I said sarcastically.

"Devyn, you really need to work on your sarcastic skills." Marguerite had to point out.

"You know what? I don't have time for this. I have a kingdom to take care of!" I replied hotly.

"Running away?" She said, "Coward."

I narrowed my eyes. Nobody, ever, called me a coward! Nobody! Throwing Fredrick off of my shoulders, I walked up to her face, eyes narrowed coldly.

"What…did…you…just…say?" I whispered.

She smirked.

"I called you a clenched my fists tightly. If only she wasn't a girl…

"Fine, call me a coward but at least I'm not a whore!" I snapped angrily.

This was her time to get mad. She pushed me with her chest and I pushed back. We started yelling.

"I am not a whore!"

"I am not a coward!"

This battering went on for a while. Finally, Fredrick jumped in, separating us.

"Children!" He yelled, "Shut up!"

I rubbed the sweat off of my forehead. This was ridiculous. We were acting like children! I was even a King. I shouldn't be yelling at Marguerite anyway. What would my mother say? I frowned. That was another thing she was going to yell at me for when she finds out. Oh well.

Fredrick eyed Marguerite and I making sure we weren't going to jump down each others throats.

"Alright, breathe, relax, and go your separate ways." Fredrick said quietly. I rolled my eyes. I loved Fredrick to death but man, sometimes he felt like a thorn at my side poking me every time I moved.

"Go practice your archery." I huffed and walked away.

I saw Lady Marguerite shake her head and say something to Fredrick. They both started laughing (probably at me!). I ignored them and continued walking towards the castle. I was NOT going to give Marguerite the satisfaction of turning around. Never!

However, when Fredrick started his high pitched geeky laugh, I knew that I was missing something. What the heck? I whipped around and scowled at them.

"What?" I snapped.

Fredrick clasped his stomach and pointed at me.

"You---hahahahahaha---have---hahahaha---" But he couldn't finish. He went into another fit of laughter. I wasn't going to ask Marguerite what the problem was. No way! For calling me a coward, she didn't even deserve to be in my presence. After all I am King.

"Fine!" I snapped and briskly walked away. Besides, I had _more _important things to do like talk to the ambassador from Kreeira. I remember someone telling me that he wanted to speak to me about the marriage. Finally, I couldn't hear the blasted laughter from Fredrick and Marguerite. It was really getting on my nerves like nothing else. Sighing, I entered the castle by a secret side door that only Royalty knew about.

A blast of cool air greeted me. It felt good since it was blazing hot outside. It took me only minutes before I found myself in the Right Wing of the castle. The ambassador lived on the third floor (there was five floors in the castle) amongst the councilors. I ran up the staircase at the end of the first floor staircase until it stopped at the third floor. I walked in the corridor nimbly.

Everything was quiet. No servants walked around cleaning nor were they making any noise. _That's odd. _I thought. Usually, everyfloor in the castle was buzzing with energy—servants running around, guards marching back and forth, dogs barking. However, the only thing that made noise was the torches crackling.

I furrowed my eyebrows as I walked down the corridor. It felt so chilly. Not cold…but something. I couldn't explain it but something was wrong.

Most of the doors were closed. Only one at the end was open. I figured that I would start there and look in each room. I should've really token the time to know where every one slept.

Before I reached the end of the hall, I heard a whoosh of material, and the clanking of jewelry. I glanced behind me and my jaw dropped.

"King Devyn, what are you doing?" My mother sharply cried, her hawk like features coldly staring at me.

"Mother, what are you doing?" I said.

She raised her eyebrows.

"Looking for you of course." She snapped.

"Why?" But I already knew the answer.

She walked up to me. Even though I was a lot taller than her, she always walked around like everyone was smaller than her. She was very regal and proud. Proud doesn't even cut it.

She poked a finger at my chest.

"Because you were yelling at Lady Marguerite!"

"She provoked me!" I defended.

"Well, why wouldn't she. She just found out that the love of her life was getting married to a foreign princess!" My mother said.

"Really, well then why was she running around with that guy yesterday." I said feeling a tinge of jealousy.

"Oh my goodness. IS that why you are mad? Devyn, that was her brother! She only said that to make you jealous!" My mother said shaking her head.

Her brother? Oh no and I called her a whore! She was the one faithful to me and I…

"Oops." I muttered and ran my hand through my hair.

"Son, I expect you to go to her and say sorry. I saw her crying only seconds ago." Mother said like I was a little kid.

"But last time I saw her she was laughing at me. She and Fredrick!" I retorted.

"Why?" Mother inquired.

I shrugged.

"Turn around." Mother commanded.

I sighed. Another thing I couldn't stand—controlling women. But she was my mother and the Queen so I couldn't say no…I slowly turned around. Before I knew it, Mother was laughing.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"If we only had a mirror." She muttered.

"Well we don't! Tell me!"

"You know there is another way of knowing…"

"Go away!" I snapped and walked away.

What was it with me today? Sheesh, people were laughing at me, girls accused me, I punched my brother, and this daggum corridor was freakishly quiet.

The door was open and I peeked in. Mother was behind me, giggling in her annoyingly way. I glared at her before walking in. When I turned to the right, I screamed.

"Dear Lord…" My mother whispered before she too screamed.

**Sorry but I had to end the chapter this way. It was the only way. Yep. Hoped yall enjoyed it! **


End file.
